


Cinder's Fall

by bumblelily



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblelily/pseuds/bumblelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wicked!AU" The unknown story of everyone’s favourite female antagonist, Cinder Fall, from her school years to the present day to her very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinder's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you'll like this Wicked!AU, even though there's a good chance that this won't be updated often due to college and such.

  
**_There is a loneliness in this world so great that you can see it in the slow movement of the hands of a clock._ ** _  
― Charles Bukowski_  


* * *

The Fall family lived on the outskirts of Vale, close to the Emerald Forest.  They lived in a miserable excuse of a home, looking really like a half-built shack, with rotting wood and an odd-shaped roof. The family consisted of a father and his young daughter. The father was a horrid man worse than the creature of Grimm that lurked in the forest, his small black beady eyes and thinning black hair with a large gut and an even larger temper and ego. The man was a crook and a liar and one to gamble his worthless riches away and used his child as a punching bag. So of course, a man so bitter would have a child who would be just as bitter.

And yet his daughter Cinder was nothing like the man at all. She was a girl of such fascinating beauty and grace; her hair was long and curled, her eyes golden like the embers of flames. And yet she wore rags made of pale grey and black fabric, had clumsily styled a side fringe over her left eye ( _why would she hide such a lovely eye?_ ), constantly barefoot, slightly timid when it came towards her cruel father. But Cinder was known to sneak out of her home when her father slept the day away, as she would travel deep into the Emerald Forest, her mother’s ribbon around her neck, her father’s boots that were too large for her feet and the coat that she had stole from that one market a few years ago.

She would find a secluded spot in the heart of the forest, where she knew she wouldn’t be watched. And then she would close her eyes, and she would feel her finger tips tingle slightly as sparks flew from her nails and floated around her like butterflies. And Cinder would smile at the talent that her father loathed for some unknown reason. She would concentrate as the sparks turned into flames, flames that morphed into images of her desire; ravens, dragonflies, roses, anything she wanted, because the power that Cinder possessed was more than extraordinary: it was in her blood.

But when she felt her body grow tired her creations would fade into the air, leaving Cinder with an odd sense of loneliness in the pit of her stomach. And then it wouldn’t be long until her gaze shifted onto the greatness that was Beacon academy.  Cinder would lean against a tree, and with wistful eyes, she would imagine a life where she would be able to enrol into the school in the September. She would be a worthy team member, helping her friends as they worked together for the years they would spend together. She would become a Huntress so great, people would ask for her autograph and not even know her _name_.

And then Cinder would sigh softly to herself as she made her way home to a father that was either drunk, furious, or even both, would wait for her father to screech and scream at her for being a freak of nature, a monster, an abomination. She would dodge both his harsh comments and his lethal blows, but would let slip once or twice. It was a routine for her, really. This would drag on for hours on end; there was no point of asking for help because her family received no help. Because they were Falls family who lived in the ugly shack near the Emerald Forest.

And the Falls just couldn’t be trusted.

* * *

_Listen here, Cinder, you just need to remember this important rule: you’re only in trouble if you get caught.”_

As Cinder ran through the streets, pushing past people hastily as she was being chased by the police on feet, she couldn’t help but curse herself for still listening to her father’s advice. Of all days, it had to be _today_ that someone would notice her swipe the loaf of bread. It had to be _today_ that instead of walking away that an old woman would scream murder about how a _thief_ had the absolute nerve to steal a loaf of bread that the stall owner worked so hard to make in order to fill his own stomach.

Cinder ran and made a sudden turn around a corner and shrank into the shadows, still and silent as the police carried on running, crying out for her to stop. As Cinder took many deep breaths, she looked down at the loaf in her arms. The load was square, thick but small, wrapped in a tattered plastic bag. Cinder couldn’t help but scoff to herself.

“All of this for a loaf of bread?” She asked herself in disbelief. As Cinder turned her head to look around the corner, she saw that the street was deserted. She stuffed the loaf in her coat pocket quickly and buttoned it up, despite the fact that the August sun was blazing down on her brightly. Cinder walked down the street, making sure not to look too suspicious, but suspicious enough for people to know that she belonged to a not-so-lovely family.

It wasn’t long until Cinder found herself in the city centre, swallowed up by the large crowd of people that were either strolling or rushing to the places they wanted to go, her feet aching as the soles of her feet were now raw and red. All Cinder had to do was walk down the back alleyway that acted as a shortcut to the Emerald Forest so that she could deliver the bread to her father. However, she wished that she was able to swipe two now: her father tended to hoard food whenever he saw it.

“Where do you think you’re going, young lady?” A voice asked loudly from behind Cinder, as she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Cinder spun around to see the same policemen who had chased her through the market. Cinder sighed heavily.

“Come on, can’t you give me a break?” She asked in a tired tone. The policeman scoffed at her.

“You’ve stolen something that doesn’t belong to you.” He said in a matter of fact tone. Cinder closed her eyes and sighed again. People were watching now, and she wouldn’t blame them, seeing that Cinder was now surrounded by a ring of policemen, all of whom were armed with batons. Cinder opened her eyes and smirked at the head of the police slyly.

“Well, I’m sure that he can manage without _one_ little loaf of bread.” She said in a reassuring tone. The ring of police started closing in on her as she felt her fingertips itch her again. Cinder felt her nerves react immediately.

“We won’t let you get away this time, Fall.” The policeman said in a determined tone, as he made to swing his baton at Cinder. Cinder made a step back, her arms raised to defend herself as she saw for a split second sparks erupting from her fingertips. She closed her eyes slightly fearfully.

“Wait!” Another voice cried out. There was a collection of shocked and horrified gasps from the crowds of people. Cinder opened her eyes. Stood in front of her was a girl with wavy pale blonde hair that reached her mid back kept in a low ponytail, wearing a white shirt and black trousers with dark brown knee-length boots, her arms outstretched as she stood in front of Cinder protectively. Cinder was left shell shocked.

“Ma’am, it would be wise if you would step aside and let us deal with the criminal.” The man said through gritted teeth, his baton still above his head.

“I know you think that she stole this, but let me explain.” The girl pushed on firmly. Cinder looked at her in confusion, her head tilted. The girl turned her head to Cinder, and Cinder saw that the girl had bright green eyes behind a pair of thin framed black glasses. The girl winked at her teasingly with a smile, before turning to face the officer.

“What I want to say is that I’ve already paid for it.” The girl said. Cinder’s eyes widened in surprise and shock with a dash of awe. Just what on earth was that girl _thinking_?

“M-Ma’am, we-!” The policeman stammered.

“I paid for it and I sent for her to... to pick it up for me. It was all just a misunderstanding this time, I promise, officer.” The girl said reassuringly but forcefully.

“But-” The man started in a furious tone.

“You wouldn’t want my father to think that you thought that I was _lying_ to you now, would you?” The girl asked in a soft tone that sent uncomfortable shivers down Cinder’s spine. Silence filled the air. The policeman froze on the spot, and then lowered his baton in defeat as he turned his head away from her bitterly.

“No, ma’am. We’ll apologise for this just this once. But next time,” he glared at Cinder darkly, pointing his baton at her warningly. “You won’t get away so easily.” And then he ordered his men to depart, and the other policemen faded into the crowd, leaving Cinder to stare at the blonde who smiled as if triumphantly as the crowd continued on its way.

“Are you alright?” The girl asked Cinder in a slightly worried tone. Cinder blinked her way into reality, still in shock. Any normal person would have just let Cinder be taken and disciplined and not even bat an eyelid. But this girl was willing to save her, willing to pay for something that she certainly didn’t need. Cinder narrowed her eyes at her.

“Who are you?” Cinder asked curiously. The girl smiled at her softly as she held out a hand to Cinder politely.

“I’m Glynda.”


End file.
